British Railways Steam Engines
In the Railway Series, many engines from the Other Railway made minor appearances. Percy's Friends Railway Series= Percy's Friends These four are tank engines from the Other Railway. Percy once met them at Barrow-in-Furness and told them of the time he braved a flood to help Thomas, when Henry came along and told them to go away. Basis These engines are based on 1377 Class 1F 0-6-0 tank engines, NER Class E1's, and LSWR G6 Class tank engines. Livery The tank engines are painted in the unlined BR black livery. Appearance Railway Series * The Eight Famous Engines - Percy Takes the Plunge They were replaced with Bill and Ben in the television series. Gallery File:PercyTakesThePlungeRS1.PNG File:Percy'sFriendsBasis1.png|Midland Railway 1377 class 1F File:Percy'sFriendsBasis2.png|LSWR G6 class File:Percy'sFriendsBasis3.png|NER Class E1/LNER class J72 Jinty and Pug's Companions Railway Series= Jinty and Pug's Companions These engines came to Sodor with Jinty and Pug to run the line while Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Duck were on display in England. Livery Each of these engines were painted in BR Passenger Brunswick Green with black and orange lining and BR Mixed-Traffic Black with red and white lining. Appearance Railway Series * The Eight Famous Engines - The Fat Controller's Engines (do not speak) They were replaced with Bill and Ben, BoCo, Mavis, Oliver and Donald and Douglas in the television series. Videos * Mr. Perkins Storytime - Sir Topham Hatt's Engines (do not speak) Gallery File:TheFatController'sEnginesRS3.PNG File:TheFatController'sEnginesLMillustration2.png|Jinty and Pug's companions as illustrated by Loraine Marshall Other Foreign Engines Railway Series= Other Foreign Engines While pulling the Flying Kipper, a goods train which had pulled in a siding to let the Flying Kipper pass and the engine's crew were enjoying cocoa in the brake van. However, when the crew notice its nearly time for Henry to pass by, they leave to return to their engine. Their escape comes just in time, as Henry came flying down the siding at full speed and, unable to stop, colliding straight into the train causing a massive wreck which completely destroys the brake van and caused Henry to derail. Engines from the Other Railway would sometimes visit Sodor and pulled their trains to Tidmouth. They would stay a night at Tidmouth Sheds and return home the following day. Gordon and Duck once had an argument with one of these engines. When Duck was sent to work at Wellsworth, he often worked as a banker, by helping foreign engines with their trains up Gordon's Hill. One day, he bravely stopped one of these engines' runaway goods train. In addition, Duck almost collided with another foreign engine pulling a passenger train at Crosby. Appearances Railway Series * Henry the Green Engine (does not speak) * The Eight Famous Engines (mentioned) * Duck and the Diesel Engine (do not speak) Television Series * The Flying Kipper (mentioned) The engines featured in A Close Shave were replaced with Edward and James in the television series respectively. Videos * Mr. Perkins Storytime - Gordon Goes Foreign (mentioned) and The Flying Kipper (mentioned) Gallery File:TheFlyingKipperRS5.PNG|The Goods Engine's crew in the Railway Series File:TheFlyingKipper26.png|The Goods Engine's crew in the television series File:ACloseShaveRS3.PNG|A foreign engine's runaway goods train File:ACloseShaveRS5.PNG|Duck almost collides into a foreign engine's passenger train Category:Other railways Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:The Mainland Category:0-6-0